Un momento más
by Inyi
Summary: Ahm no es un fic' muy fuerte pero espero que les guste . Len y Pilika una sola habitacion, una pelea ha quedado atrás y dió paso a lo que esyan viviendo.. quieren continuación? sino lo dejo en one-shot y se acabó!... REVIIEEEEWWWW


Un día no como los anteriores ni aún como los que vendrían....  
  
La noche se apocentaba en el hotel en el cual el chino Tao se hospedaba aunque no era el único ahí yacía un poco de tiempo había conocido una hermosa peliazul la cual se convirtio sin más en su novia. -Nunca creí enamorarme de esta manera- dijo a sus interiores   
  
La habitacion en la cual dormía estaba un poco oscura, una pelea, recordada. Pilika y Len habían reñido momentos antes por un estupidez la cual la chica probablemente tomo en serio pues hace tres días no cruzaba palabra con el ojos dorados   
  
Ja! si me lo hubieran contado, no lo hubiera creído- siguió diciendo con una sonrisa digna de confianza -TOCK TOCK- se escuchó en la puerta   
  
"Can this be true, tell me can this be real- puede ser verdad, dime, puede ser cierto  
  
How can I put into words what I feel- como puedo poner en palabras lo que siento   
  
My life was complete, I thought I was whole- mi vida estaba completa pensé que estaba lleno   
  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control- porque siento que pierdo el control"   
  
Lo siento mucho- se escucho proveniente de la boca rosada de la chica -No fue mi intencion- respondió el chino ante la disculpa del muchacha   
  
Las emociones ganarón esta vez, sin más la peliazul se tiró a los fuertes y musculosos brazos del shaman. Jámas podría odiarlo aunque lo intentara. Esos brazos que estarían para protegerla siempre los necesitaría, esos hermosos labios que sabiamente la seducían, su rostro que estaba impregnado en sus pensamientos hacía imposible cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento que no fuera el amor -Que hiciste sin mi estos dias- preguntó la ainu cambiando su humor -Nada- se limitó a responder mientras con sus calidas y suaves manos la tomaba por el menton obligandola a rosar sus labios lo cual inevitablemente se convirtió en un beso largo y profundo. Esta sería la noche.  
  
"I never thought that love could feel like this- Nunca pensé que el amor pudiera sentirse así   
  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss- Después cambiaste mi mundo con solo un beso   
  
How can it be that right here with me- Como puede ser que estén junto a mi   
  
There's an angel, it's a miracle- hay un ángel, es un milagro"  
  
Las ropas realmente comenzaban a estorbar. Comenzo con tiernos besos que se convirtieron en largos abrazos poco a poco el chinito dominaba a la ainu llevandola a la hermosa cama que adornaba el cuarto del antes mencionado. La peliazul quedaba debajo del fornido cuerpo increible del shaman, las sensaciones sentidas en ese momento eran complentamente diferentes a las de antes, los dos estaban dispuestos a entregarse no habría porque esperar más. Pilika inició quitando la camisa blanca manga larga que tapa el cuerpo del shaman lentamente hasta llegar a ver el pecho que inevitablemente comenzó a tocar sin parar. El decidió ir, por igual, con la camisa, lentamente desprendía los broches que esta traía pero sin desprender ni un segundo sus labios de la boca de la chica. Sin más, ambos estaban denudos, uno frente al otro, sin miedo a algo que pudiera arruinar el momento que a continuación vivirían...   
  
"Your love is like a river- Tu amor es como un río   
  
Peaceful and deep- Pacífico y profundo   
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep-Tu alma es como un secreto que no podría guardar  
  
When I look into your eyes- Cuando miro a tus ojos   
  
I know that it's true- sé que es verdad  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you- Dios gastó un poco tiempo más, en ti   
  
Oh a little more time, yes he did - Oh un momento más, el lo hizo"   
  
**lo que van a leer está dicho en primera persona por len** Ahora que la veo de esta forma, empiezo a enamorarme más de ella, no lo puedo evitar, este es un pecado que estoy dispuesto a cometer. Ella se ha limitado a tocar mi espalda delicadamente aunque una de sus manos se posa en mis cabellos oscuros. No puedo negar que su cuerpo me atrae de una manera que nadie llegará a entender. Ya no puedo más, comienzo a tocar sus pechos, primeramente, con mis manos de una manera que practicamente es masajeante, puedo notar que ella esta disfrutando de esto por su expresion en el rostro así que he decidido ir con mi boca a saborear sus pezones con son tan deliciosos como... no, no hay nada más delicioso que esto, su cara lentamente cambia a una de más y más placer y no decir lo que siento yo al estar en el paraiso que ya ha sido tocado por mis manos y boca, sus manos masajean mi cabeza y eso me hace sentir más exitado ya que sus pechos son lo más suculento que jámas haya provado... regreso al punto de partida en el cual me estacionó un poco pues tambien necesito de sus lindos y hermosos labios para que esten en los míos, luego de unos segundos le he dicho lo que debe de hacer y sin negacion u objeción ella sigue mis indicaciones...   
  
"In all of creation, all things great and small- en toda la creacion, todas las cosas grandes y pequeñas   
  
You are the one that surpasses them all- Tu eres la que los sobrepasa a todos   
  
More precious than and diamond or pearl- Más preciosa que un diamante o perla   
  
They broke the mold when you came in this world- Ellos rompierón el molde cuándo viniste a este mundo"   
  
**Primera persona: Pilika** Anhelo que sus manos y boca se pocen en mis pechos nuevamente no puedo decir que eso no me gustó, supongo que ya he encontrado mi punto g y lo encontre con el. Sus indicaciones fueron claras y no puedo esperar para seguirlas. Ahora me encuentro tocando la parte más baja de su espalda llegando al trasero en el cual me detengo un rato para dejarlo grabado en mis manos. En baja velocidad comienzo a abrir mis piernas para que por fin el pueda hacer su trabajo. Ya lo ha hecho y no puedo negar esta hermosa sensacion, la penetracion, mi primera vez y no me arrepiento -ah ah ah ah ah- comienzo a gemir en forma agitada jámas pensé en llegar a tal orgasmo. El sigue y yo no le pidó que se detenga pues esto esta comenzando a gustarme no quiero que se detenga pues al mismo tiempo tiene sus manos en mis pechos. La cama hace ruidos extraños debido a nuestros movimientos pero eso es lo que menos me importa. El sonrié de una manera que me deja sa ber que lo esta disfrutando...   
  
"And I'm trying hard to figure out- y estoy tratando de entender  
  
Just how I ever did without- como pude hacer sin  
  
The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child- la calidez de tu sonrisa, el corazón de una niña   
  
That's deep inside and leaves me purified- que esta muy profundo y me purifica"   
  
**Primera persona: Len** Me encanta esto y al parecer a ella también, ambos lo disfrutamos. Cada vez llegó más a fondo y entre más toco su cuerpo más gemidos salen de su cuerpo y que decir de mi, encuentro fascinante la manera en que me toca, me acaricia, me besa. Tendremos que repetirlo nuevamente. Es tiempo de terminar así que saco a mi mienbro del de ella aunque ella me dice al oído que no me detenga solo me limito a besar uno de sus pezones y con mi otra mano tocar su pecho izquierdo. A medida que me muevo, noto que en su cara no podría haber más placer, comienza a morderse los labios en señal de que me quede ahí un buen rato y es eso exactamente lo que hago. He decidido regresar a esos labios que me vuelven loco y así invertir los papeles. Ahora ella se encuentra encima de mi y lleva mis manos nuevamente a sus péchos lo cual disfruto mucho -Ja! y yo que pensé que ya ibamos a terminar- digo en mis interiores mientras ella comienza a indicarme que la penetre neuvamente, cosa a la cual yo no me niego pues me parece una sensacion demasiado buena como para dejar de hacerla.  
  
"Your love is like a river- Tu amor es como un río   
  
Peaceful and deep- Pacífico y profundo   
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep-Tu alma es como un secreto que no podría guardar  
  
When I look into your eyes- Cuando miro a tus ojos   
  
I know that it's true- sé que es verdad  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you- Dios gastó un poco tiempo más, en ti"  
  
**Primera Persona: Pilika** Llevamos mucho tiempo así, por lo consiguiente hemos decidido terminar, por ahora. Todo lo que sentí deseo sentirlo nuevamente, nunca me imaginé de esta manera con él... bueno eso es una mentira yace mucho que esperaba que el optará por hacerme el amor y realmente lo ha hecho bien. Ahora me encuentro arrecostada en su pecho que en estos momentos me parece un helecho de rosas ya que ambos estamos sudados sin embargo no agotados. Me ha dicho que se irá a tomar una ducha a lo cual yo decidó acompañarlo, siento que si me despego de el, moriré. Con nuestros cuerpos desnudos nos dirigimos a la tina lugar en el cuel el se mete primero y, sin esperar más yo lo sigo, quedando, nuevamente, sobre él. El agua nos refresca a los dos como nunca antes lo había hecho, le he pedido que continuemos con esto a lo cual el no se niega, por lo tanto, invertimos los papeles. Ha comenzado y no puedo negar que lo hace muy bien me hace sentir diferente, ya no soy la misma y en su hermosa cara noto que disfruta cada minuto que sus manos avanzan por mi cuerpo... es mutuo   
  
"I never thought that love could feel like this- Nunca pensé que el amor pudiera sentirse así   
  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss- Después cambiaste mi mundo con solo un beso   
  
How can it be that right here with me- Como puede ser que esté junto a mi   
  
There's an angel, it's a miracle- hay un ángel, es un milagro"  
  
Ya era la mañana los dos enamorados yacían acostados en la cama con una delgada franela que tapaba sus cuerpos desnudos. La ainu posaba su cabeza en el pecho el shaman mientras que el la tenía rodeada con sus fuertes brazos. Poco a poco, ambos se abrían sus ojos. El primero en hablar fue él, el chino -Te amo... debes estar segura de eso- habló rejuntando (jejejeje) más la chica a su cuerpo -Te Amo, eres el mejor...Gracias por todo lo que me hiciste sentir...- respondió ella -Fue un honor para mi- rió provocando la misma reaccion en la ainu. De esta manera el mejor día de sus vidas estaba por comenzar. Una nueva vida juntos se miraba en el horizonte.  
  
----------------------------------------------*--------------------------------------------------------*-----------------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------  
  
Espero sus reviews, eso claro, si me los merezco y por si no saben como enviar review's abajo hay una cosa que dice 'submit review' delen clic en 'go' y me harán muy feliz... espero que no les haya parecido muy hentai y si fue así mandemelo en un review jejejejej y si quieren continuacion... diganmelo en un review... quieren un novio nuevo consiganse uno ^^ 


End file.
